Aventure accidentelle
by Shanatora
Summary: Harry se retrouve dans le passé après un accident de potion. Ce qui lui permettra de rencontrer sa mère et les maraudeurs... Du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonjour!

Ma première fiction "longue" débarque. Elle est plutôt bien avancée, ce qui m'a décidé à mettre le premier chapitre, ou prologue, en ligne. J'espère qu'elle plaira donc pensez à laisser quelques mots à la fin de votre lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry était incurable. Il avait, une fois de plus, fait exploser son chaudron.

Oui.

Harry James Potter-Malfoy était incurable. Il avait, une fois de plus, raté sa potion.

Il regarda autour de lui: des murs de pierres anthracites, des étagères remplies de bocaux, de tubes et de fioles de verre abritants des ingrédients divers aux couleurs et textures parfois étonnantes, une table massive poussée contre l'un des murs, et des chaudrons de tailles et de matériaux variés empilés dans un coin.

Bien. Il était toujours au château, dans les cachots, et plus particulièrement dans la salle abandonnée qu'il avait découvert récemment et où il pratiquait quelques expériences... loin de son mari maniaque et sur-protecteur.

Il soupira. Heureusement qu'il avait placé un sortilège de silence sur la pièce.

Il parcourut de nouveau la salle autrefois désaffectée. Quelque chose le gênait mais il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi.

Il secoua la tête et jeta un sort de nettoyage, se débarrassa de sa robe de travail et leva le "_silencio_" avant de se diriger vers la porte. L'expérience avait échoué. Malgré sa persévérance il serait toujours un cas en potion. Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à réaliser une potion de maitre peut importe combien de temps il passait dessus.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette petite mise en place de l'histoire sur les déboires de Harry en potion. Le pauvre m'a beaucoup fait rire.

Pensez à reviewer! XD


	2. Chapitre 1

Bien!

Mes chers amis, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai finalement compilé les 3 premiers chapitres pour une lecture plus agréable. J'ai aussi ajouté quelques modifications car certains aspects étaient trop brouillon... Arriverez-vous à les trouver?

Bonne lecture, ou relecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Harry était inquiet.

Il avait quitté son laboratoire depuis quelques minutes et se dirigeait vers l'aile nord du château où se trouvait la suite familiale des Potter-Malfoy. Cependant, l'atmosphère émanant de Poudlard lui paraissait étrange.

Il pressa le pas, empruntant l'un des passage secret découvert par les Maraudeurs afin d'arriver plus rapidement. Depuis le temps, il connaissait tous les raccourcis du château.

Moins d'une minute lui suffit pour se retrouver face au tableau gardant l'entrée de l'appartement, et ainsi s'apercevoir qu'il y avait un problème: le lion majestueux, qui sommeillait normalement dans un décor sylvestre, ainsi que le serpent blanc habituellement enroulé sur son flanc, avaient disparu. A la place se dressait un basilic enserrant dans ses puissants anneaux un griffon aux plumes dorées.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'entrer et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. A cette heure, les élèves déjeunaient et son mari serait présent aussi. Il pourrait lui demander ce que ce foutu basilic faisait sur la porte de leur appartement.

Il avait bien sur une idée sur les responsables de cette petite blague, et il soupçonnait son cher compagnon d'être au courant de cette farce. Il le pensait même coupable d'avoir participé.

ooo000OOO000ooo

Une demi-douzaine de minutes seulement lui furent nécessaires pour arriver devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Il prit une inspiration et posa ses mains sur les battants de bois auxquels il insuffla une impulsion de magie qui les fit claquer brutalement contre les murs de pierres. Il entendit les bruits de conversations disparaître faisant place au silence, alors que, les yeux fermés il passait une main dans ses mèches désordonnées et faisait quelques pas dans la Salle, commençant l'engueulade en règle de son cher et tendre.

- Dray chéri, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que ce foutu basilic fait sur...

Il arrêta brusquement sa phrase à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux: le repas avait bien lieu, les élèves et les professeurs -bien que ce ne soit pas ceux auxquels il s'attendait- étaient à leurs places, mais le directeur n'était définitivement pas celui qu'il pensait voir.

- Dumbledore?!

Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait le défunt directeur, complètement ébahi. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

- Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Il fit le tour de la salle du regard et pâli, laissant échapper un gémissement à la vue des visages figés des Maraudeurs et de sa mère à la table des Griffondors. Bon sang! Dray allait le tuer.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000000OOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

On était le dimanche premier Septembre, le Poudlard Express avait déposé les jeunes étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie depuis maintenant une heure et ceux-ci mangeaient tranquillement; parlant de leurs vacances d'été (Terminées trop tôt.), des cours de leur nouvelle année scolaire (Qui -Oh Malheur!- commençaient le lendemain à la première heure.), des prochains matchs de Quidditch (Griffondor gagnerait encore cette année, avec un attrapeur comme Potter.), et pour certains: des mauvaises blagues prévues (Maraudeurs sept jours sur sept et vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre)... Quand les portes de la Grande Salle claquèrent violemment, stoppant toutes les discussions.

Un homme entra. Il devait avoir 25 ans; de taille moyenne, un corps fin mais musclé, moulé par un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir rentré dans une paire de botte en cuir. Ses cheveux bruns, mi-longs, semblaient indomptables malgré sa tentative de les maintenir hors de son visage et de dégager sa vue. Et la voix grave et chaude qui s'éleva dans la salle lorsqu'il parla fit frissonner bon nombre de personne, mais le contenu de la phrase fit monter une vague d'inquiétude. Un basilic?!

Cependant la majorité des filles oublièrent toutes pensées lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux: d'un vert émeraude brillant, encadrés de longs cils, ils attirèrent tout de suite l'attention.

Son exclamation étonnée amena un sentiment de curiosité. Pourquoi était-il si surpris de voir Dumbledore? Tout le monde savait qu'il avait pris la direction de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard depuis la retraite du Professeur Dippet il y a presque vingt ans. Cet homme connaissait le château, comme le démontrait son entrée fracassante, mais il n'en connaissait pas le directeur... Tout en connaissant pourtant Dumbledore. La situation était pour le moins incompréhensible. Ils le virent se passer une main sur le visage et parcourir la salle du regard tout en jurant. Puis il pâlit rapidement, et finit par pousser un gémissement désespéré.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000OOOO OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Le directeur Albus Dumbledore avait lui aussi suivi l'évènement avec attention. A la dernière phrase du jeune homme il se leva et ramena le silence, interrompant les chuchotements épars suscités par l'inconnu.

- Jeune homme, pourriez-vous décliner votre identité je vous prie?

Il le vit hésiter, regarder en direction d'un groupe de Griffondor de cinquième année, puis diriger son regard vers les Serpentard. Enfin il secoua la tête et leva son regard vers lui.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. Je préfèrerai vous parler en privé, si vous le voulez bien.

D'abord surpris, Albus avisa la situation: tous les élèves suivaient attentivement l'échange. Il hocha alors la tête, se leva, et sorti de la Grande Salle sous un brouhaha curieux.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000OOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Harry marchait en direction du bureau directorial la tête emplie de réflexions, cherchant comment expliquer sa situation. Il pensait pouvoir repartir par lui-même dans quelque temps... Si personne ne venait le chercher. Ce dont il doutait; Dray serait incapable de le laisser seul si longtemps.

Les voyages temporels n'étaient certes pas courant, ils n'en restaient pas moins accessibles aux personnes possédant de grands pouvoir. Il existait des potions, des rituels de sang ou de runes afin de se déplacer dans le futur ou le passé. Harry se savait capable d'exécuter les derniers et son mari était un maître potioniste réputé. Il était plus inquiet de sa situation actuelle, il devait décider d'une vérité pour Dumbledore.

Il arriva devant la gargouille et ouvrit le passage d'une impulsion magique. Ce geste pourtant habituel le fit se stopper vivement, un pied sur la première marche, et regarder derrière lui: Dumbledore le fixait avec surprise, à deux mètres de là. Morgane! Il avait oublié. Il soupira et lança au directeur un regard d'excuse avant de poursuivre sa route vers le bureau. Il venait de se mettre dans une position délicate, et de réduire ses options par la même occasion. Arrivé dans la pièce, où il retrouva sans surprise les appareils de mesures dorées et autres objets magiques hétéroclites du vieil homme, il s'assit sur l'un des sièges de cuir destinés aux invités et se laissa aller, la tête contre le dossier.

Il entendit Dumbledore entrer et se diriger vers son bureau pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil personnel. Un frisson désagréable secoua son aura alors que les yeux bleus du vieil homme le détaillaient, inspectant ses vêtements et sa posture afin d'envisager tout un panel de suppositions sur son identité. Harry grimaça mentalement et restreignit un peu plus le halo de puissance émis par son corps, puis il profita de ces quelques minutes de repos avant l'interrogatoire en règle qu'il allait subir. Discret certes, mais cela resterait un interrogatoire.

Il sentit ses pensées dériver rapidement vers des horizons plus calmes avant qu'un sentiment de manque ne le frappe, réduisant sa sérénité à néant et provoquant un grondement mental de la part du Griffondor. N'étant plus en position de repousser l'inévitable, Harry soupira et se redressa, chassant sa morosité d'un mouvement de la main comme il aurait chassé un insecte nuisible. Il regarda le directeur alors que celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses réflexions et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Plongeant dans les yeux bleus du vieil homme, tout en maintenant son esprit hermétiquement fermé, il sourit au léger sursaut et entama la discussion.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir directeur.

* * *

Tadaa!

Alors, avez-vous trouvé les changements?

Pour ceux qui le lise pour la première fois: j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me laisserez une petite reviews.

Bisous!


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, bonjour!

Vous pouvez sourire, sauter partout, rire comme des malades; laisser éclater votre joie quoi! XD

Aujourd'hui j'en ai eu marre et j'ai décidé de m'asseoir à une table et de ne plus en décoller tant que ce foutu chapitre ne serait pas terminé!

Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais dévié de mon brouillon et du coup j'ai du taper une partie du chapitre 5 pour déterminer comment j'allais gérer ce fait... Je m'énerve moi-meme. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que plus de la moitié du prochain chapitre a été tapé.

Pour la première fois j'ai aussi du faire face à la mauvaise habitude du site de manger certains mots lors du chargement. J'ai donc relu une bonne dizaine de fois ce chapitre pour être sure que tous les mots étaient à leur place et qu'il y avait aussi peu de fautes que possible (comme je le dis souvent: je déteste écrire sur une tablette...). Si vous trouver des fautes signalez-le moi que je corrige, je déteste ça.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris et leurs following.

Et je remercie plus particulièrement celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Avec un petit PS pour **Lord** **La** **Folle** dont je suis totalement fan de la fanfiction "**Hein****?**" et que j'encourage de tout mon coeur dans une possible reprise de la fic.

Bien, trêve de bavardages. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Je viens de compiler les 3 premiers chapitres donc les numéros ont changé et je vous encourage à (re)lire le chapitre 1 qui a subi quelques modifications pour une meilleur compréhension.**

* * *

**Chapitre** **2  
**

Albus était étonné.

Il avait pris la direction de son bureau tranquillement, réfléchissant à l'identité de l'homme qui marchait à ses cotés; son entrée fracassante, ses traits familiers et son aura difficilement maîtrisée, attisaient sa curiosité. Mais, alors qu'il tournait la tête pour détailler le jeune inconnu, il ne vit que du vide. Subitement inquiet, il s'agita frénétiquement à sa recherche, et l'aperçut quelques mètres devant, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Détaillant sa démarche il fut surpris de voir que le brun paraissait se diriger par automatisme. Il savait donc où se trouvait le bureau directorial, et avait du faire le trajet de nombreuses fois pour s'y rendre ainsi malgré la grandeur du château. Albus, lui-même, se rappelait s'être perdu plus d'une fois dans ses jeunes années. Et il lui arrivait encore d'être surpris par un nouveau couloir secret lors de ses promenades dans le château.

Emergeant de ses pensées, Albus accéléra le pas à l'approche de la gargouille afin de donner le mot de passe autorisant l'entrée à son bureau, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il la vit pivoter dans le silence du couloir sans qu'un mot n'ait été prononcé. Il resta figé alors que l'inconnu s'engageait dans les escaliers, toujours perdu dans ses propres réflexions.

Cependant il le vit se stopper soudainement et se tourner dans sa direction. Il eut l'air un instant mal à l'aise, son regard exprimant des excuses muettes, comme s'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'agir ainsi. Puis il se détourna et poursuivit sa route. Albus secoua la tête et se hâta de le suivre, des explications s'imposaient.

Il le trouva dans l'un des sièges faisant face au bureau, la tête rejetée contre le dossier et les yeux fermés. Il semblait fatigué et Albus ne put s'empêcher de le détailler alors qu'il prenait place dans son propre fauteuil. Le voir ainsi alangui lui fit réviser son estimation de l'âge du jeune homme. Il voyait désormais les petites marques d'expressions, les traits plus durs du visage, la silhouette bien dessinée dénotant d'un rythme de vie plutôt actif et d'un entraînement physique conséquent. De plus les sorciers vieillissaient plus lentement que les moldus, et la puissance magique influait sur cette évolution. Les grands mages pouvaient garder une apparence de quarantenaires alors qu'ils avoisinaient la centaine d'année. Avisant l'aura magique drastiquement étouffée sous une maîtrise rude, il fronça les sourcils. Il sentait la pression du pouvoir derrière les barrières dressées par son invité. Avoir une telle emprise sur son aura démontrait d'un sentiment de méfiance et de vigilance constante. De plus, seuls les sorciers habitués au danger, tels que les aurors, apprenaient à masquer ainsi leur puissance. Ces signes de pouvoir l'incitaient à penser que cet homme devait être plus âgé qu'il ne le paraissait; trente-cinq ans peut-être. Des années bien remplies s'il en jugeait sa façon de parler ou de bouger, ainsi que son contrôle. Il le suspectait d'avoir un très bon niveau de Duel. Sa silhouette élancée aux muscles bien dessinés et sa démarche souple et assurée rappelaient celles des représentants des grandes familles sorcières qui composaient la chambre des Lords du Magenmagot. Albus retrouvait les traits aristocratiques de la noblesse masqués par une forte ossature résultant probablement d'un caractère vif et impétueux. Sûrement un Griffondor, et un habitué des potions médicales telles que le poussos.

La tenue moldue qu'il portait étonnait fortement le directeur. Un sorcier de sang pur n'aurait jamais accepté de se promener ainsi, quelqu'en soit la qualité des tissus. Il s'agissait donc d'un sang-mélé. Albus inspecta plus attentivement les vêtements et haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'ils devaient provenir de chez un couturier sorcier, sûrement fait sur-mesure. Les bottes en peau de dragons, bien que chères, n'étaient pas rares, même si celles-ci paraissaient faites à partir d'un cuir de Magyard à pointes. Mais le pantalon semblait taillé dans une toile légère et solide cousue de fils blancs translucides qu'Albus reconnu comme provenant d'Acromentules. Le tee-shirt, quand à lui, était parcouru de reflet permettant de discerner les contours d'écailles reptiliennes d'un vert extrêmement pâle, faisant ainsi passer le vêtement pour un banal maillot blanc.

Albus chercha à distinguer le holster de baguette de l'homme mais ses bras étaient nus et sa taille seulement entourée d'une ceinture noire à la boucle ornée d'un serpent d'argent. Il avisa les bottes noires mais secoua la tête, un sorcier aguerri préférait pouvoir dégainer facilement. Il reporta son regard sur les avant-bras, il se rappelait avoir discuté avec Charlus Potter d'un projet de création de holster invisible mais les langues de plombs n'avait jusqu'à présent réussi qu'à désillusionner l'étui et son contenu, et Albus ne distinguait pas la moindre distorsion brillante accompagnant habituellement le sortilège.

Abandonnant ses réflexions sur la baguette de son visiteur, le directeur fut attiré par un éclat brillant à l'annulaire gauche du brun. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en avisant des lignes d'encre noire dépassant sous un anneau d'argent. Par Merlin! Une double alliance magique!? Le vieil homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les mariages magiques avaient lentement perdu leur signification première au fil des siècles, si à l'origine ils liaient les époux comme une seule entité, désormais ils n'avaient qu'une faible action et ne permettaient qu'un vague lien mental et ce uniquement si les époux s'aimaient réellement. Cette perte des valeurs s'était illustrée avec l'utilisation d'un anneau de métal comme dépositaire des serments au lieu du traditionnel anneau magiquement imprimé à même la peau. Bien que semblable au mariage moldu par cette évolution (il fallait reconnaître que l'idée des anneaux physiques provenait d'un sang-mélé promis à un mariage de convenance avec une sang-pure française psychologiquement instable, le pauvre jeune homme n'avait guère envie d'être lié mentalement et de souffrir l'instabilité de sa future épouse), cette forme drastiquement limitée du lien de mariage avait attiré toutes les familles de sang-pures par ses possibilités. Désormais les époux pouvaient vivre sans la présence permanente de leur moitié tapi dans un coin de leur esprit. Cette nouvelle forme de lien marital s'était peu à peu étendue à la population sorcière dans son ensemble et les anciennes traditions avaient été reléguée dans les livres d'histoire comme un phénomène rare à cause de sa consommation magique et des possibles risques encourus pour les promis; difficile d'être attiré par un tel lien magique dans ces circonstances.

Un mouvement du jeune homme coupa Albus dans ses réflexions et lui permit de voir les callosités qui se dessinaient entre le pouce et l'index de la main droite ainsi que sur les différents points de pression utilisés dans le maniement de l'épée. Seules les grandes familles de sang-purs imposaient des cours d'escrimes à leurs héritiers...

Albus ne savait que penser de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Son comportement pouvait signifier soit qu'il avait toute sa confiance, soit qu'il était sur de pouvoir se défendre face à lui. Considérant la tenue moldue d'un autre oeil, il se dit qu'elle devait permettre une plus grande liberté de mouvement qu'une robe sorcière. Oui... Son invité avait tout l'air d'un sorcier pleinement confiant en ses capacités et qui savait utilisait la moindre petite chose à son avantage.

Un raclement de gorge discret lui fit relever la tête et rencontrer deux yeux verts émeraudes parcourus de reflets dorés. Il eut un léger sursaut tout en éprouvant la vague impression d'avoir déjà aperçue cette couleur émeraude parmi les élèves du château.

Le sourire qui accueillit sa réaction le surpris, tout comme la phrase qui suivie:

"- Je suis ravi de vous revoir directeur."

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus?

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et je pense m'attaquer de suite à la fin du chapitre 5, histoire de le poster plus rapidement que celui-là.

Bisous à toutes et à tous!


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut!

J'ai eu un peu pitié. Au vue de l'attente impardonnable du précédent chapitre, j'ai décidé de poster celui-ci que j'avais terminé rapidement. Le prochain est déjà complet, je le peaufine un peu. En fait si j'ai mis autant de temps dans mes parutions c'est principalement à cause du chapitre précédent avec lequel j'étais en froid, donc maintenant qu'on a résolu le problème ça devrait reprendre un rythme plus potable.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Je viens de compiler les 3 premiers chapitres pour une meilleur qualité de lecture, je vous encourage donc à (re)lire le chapitre 1 qui a subi quelques modifications afin de facilité la compréhension de certains éléments.**

* * *

**Chapitre** **3  
**

Harry était heureux de pouvoir revoir l'ancien directeur malgré les circonstances. Il est vrai qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'un voyage temporel...

Il savait que de nombreux sujets devaient être abordés, et bien qu'il soit quelque peu réticent à l'idée d'étaler une partie de sa vie, il savait aussi qu'il pouvait faire confiance au directeur pour garder le secret de son identité pour l'instant, il aviserait plus tard pour une solution plus définitive. Prenant son courage de Griffondor, teinté de vert Serpentard, il se lança dans les explications de bases quand à la situation.

"- Ce que je vais vous dire risque de vous paraître insensé mais il s'agit pourtant de la vérité."

Il observa Dumbledore se caler confortablement dans son fauteuil et croiser ses mains sur son ventre. Harry avait toute son attention. Il rassembla ses souvenirs et organisa ses pensées avant de se lancer.

"-Bien. Je m'appelle Harry James Potter-Malfoy. (Il vit le vieil homme tressaillir à l'entente des noms associés et laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.) C'est mon nom de mariage. (Le soulagement puis la curiosité se succédèrent, avec une pointe de méfiance qui fit s'agrandir le sourire d'Harry.) Je suis né le 31 Juillet 1980. (Là, Dumbledore eut un air choqué.) Comme vous l'avez donc deviné, je viens du futur. De 2010 pour être précis. Je suis arrivé ici suite à un accident de potion. (Il eut un sourire contrit avant de poursuivre.) Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dans cette matière, et je ne suis pas sensé m'approcher à moins d'un mètre des chaudrons ou des ingrédients. (Il haussa les épaules.) Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire quelques essais de temps en temps. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre: j'ai encore fait exploser le mélange.

Il soupira, une moue déçue accrochée au visage, et aperçut une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du vieux directeur. Il partit dans un petit rire en constatant que l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un grand-père loufoque possédait déjà un sens de l'humour peu commun à cette époque. Reprenant son sérieux, Harry termina son discours.

- Je pense rester quelques temps. Je repartirai quand j'aurai mis la main sur la formule adéquate, à moins que vous connaissiez un maître... (Il se coupa et fronça les sourcils, puis il grimaça légèrement.) En fait non, j'ai nettoyé la pièce et je serai bien incapable de refaire cette potion. (Avisant l'air soucieux du vieil homme, il s'empressa de le rassurer). Ne vous en faites pas. Si je ne trouve pas le moyen de repartir, ce dont je doute, mon mari viendra me chercher lui-meme.

Il rit et passa une main dans ses mèches indisciplinées. Draco était capable de le trouver et de le ramener. C'était l'une des nombreuses conséquences de leur lien de mariage; quoiqu'il arrive ils ne pouvaient rester éloignés trop longtemps.

ooooooOOOOOOO000000000OOOOOOOOooooooo

Albus se sentait légèrement dépassé.

Un invité du futur.

Il était surpris de la nonchalance de l'homme vis à vis de la situation.

Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Il s'agissait donc du fils de James Potter. Et les yeux émeraudes devaient provenir de Lily Evans, à qui James faisait la cour depuis l'année dernière et ce de manière très visible. Deux étudiants prometteurs de la maison Griffondor.

Le nom de Malfoy le mettait cependant mal à l'aise: Lucius Malfoy avait été le leader de la maison Serpentard à partir de sa troisième année et son influence était toujours présente bien qu'il ait quitté Poudlard depuis trois ans maintenant. Le père de Lucius, Abraxas Malfoy, était un homme puissant et rusé, ainsi qu'un fervent partisan de Voldemort. Lucius devait sûrement marcher dans les pas de son père à l'heure actuelle, tout comme sa femme, Narcissa Black, d'un an sa cadette, elle-meme fille des mangemorts présumés Cygnus Black II et Druella Rosier.

Comment l'héritier futur des Malfoy aurait-il pu s'associer d'une quelconque manière à l'héritier futur des Potter? Penser au fait que cette association était représentée de la plus magnifique des façons grâce à un rituel aussi fort que le mariage sorcier laissait Albus perplexe. Puis il se rappela la dernière phrase du brun: "Si je ne trouve pas le moyen de repartir ... mon mari viendra me chercher lui-même." Albus ouvrit grand les yeux et scruta intensément l'héritier Potter qui souriait toujours. Il chercha la main gauche sur laquelle il savait trouver les anneaux et les détailla. Le plus visible, l'anneau physique, était une alliance en argent incrustée en son centre d'une émeraude encadrée de deux diamants. Le second quand à lui, l'anneau magique, était composé d'un entrelacs de signes gravés à même la peau. Albus n'en avait plus vu depuis des dizaines d'années. Au fil du temps, ils avaient été oublié au profit du simple lien sans réelle contrainte offert par les anneaux physiques, qui, lui, pouvait être brisé en cas de divorce.

Les mariages magiques pouvaient revêtir de nombreuses formes différentes, toutes liées à la puissance magique des époux. Ils étaient célébrés au moyen d'une cérémonie liant le corps et l'esprit par la magie et le sang, et ne nécessitaient aucuns bijoux car le lien s'inscrivait à même la peau à la fin du rituel. Cette forme de mariage avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients, qui variaient eux-meme en fonction des sorciers. Certains développaient de la télépathie, d'autres de l'empathie, quelques uns voyaient leur puissance augmenter, ou pouvaient transmettre énergie et magie à leur conjoint... Le plus courant étant la possibilité de localiser l'autre où qu'il soit.

Le lien Potter-Malfoy semblait profiter de ce dernier à un niveau qu'Albus pensait impossible. Le fait de pouvoir localiser son conjoint à travers l'espace était parfois annulé par la distance si celle-ci était trop importante. Mais ici, il s'agissait de localiser l'autre à travers le temps, un temps dans lequel ils n'étaient pas sensés exister, ce qui compliquait d'autant plus les choses. Albus pressentait d'autres capacités, après tout, les personnes concernées par le lien étaient les héritiers de deux des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur.

Albus sentit l'excitation le gagner, il avait hâte de voir de quoi ce jeune homme était capable.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! XD

Je sais que c'est toujours trop court, désolée... Mais les prochains devrait s'allonger un peu. Enfin j'espère.

Penser aux reviews! Je posterai peut être le prochain chapitre rapidement si j'ai beaucoup de demande. (Chantage!? Je sais, je sais...)

Bisous!


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour!

Je ne sais pas si j'aurai accès à un PC la semaine qui vient donc je me suis di que ça vous plairait de lire le chapitre 4 de "Aventure accidentelle". J'avais prévu de poster le chapitre 6 de "Affaire tordue" avant cette fin de semaine mais je ne l'ai pas fini, j'ai écri le début et je sais quoi mettre dedans... Je l'écrirai sans doute d'une traite quand j'aurai le temps.

Bien, sinon merci de me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre** 4**  
**

Harry attendait la décision de Dumbledore suite à ces explications, il avait suivi ses déductions après que le vieil homme ait étudié ses alliances, il avait d'ailleurs déplacé exprès la bague de quelques millimètres afin de rendre visible l'anneau d'encre tatoué en dessous. Ainsi il était sur d'avoir éveillé une certaine curiosité qui lui permettrait d'obtenir plus facilement ce qu'il désirait, et le pétillement dans les yeux bleus du directeur lui confirmait la réussite de son plan. Il le vit s'avancer sur son siège et poser ses coudes sur le bureau, les mains croisées devant son visage.

"- Dites-moi Harry... Je peux vous appelez ainsi? (Le brun hocha la tête.) Bien. Dites-moi Harry, vous avez étudié à Poudlard n'est-ce pas? (Nouveau hochement de tête.) Je suppose que vous avez brillamment réussi votre ASPIC... (Petit sourire satisfait et nouvel acquiescement.) Parfait. Que diriez-vous de prendre en charge les classes de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Duel de cette année?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, quelque peu étonné, bien que son plan soit toujours en bonne marche.

"- La classe de Duel? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était en place à cette époque.

- Oh? Je l'ai mise au programme l'année dernière pourtant, et vos deux parents y participent si mes souvenirs sont bon."

Harry grimaça et haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas étonné que ses parents se soient engagé dans cette option. Sa mère était apparemment une fervente défenseuse des valeurs de l'apprentissage et sa curiosité l'avait sans doute poussé à découvrir cette nouvelle matière. Quand à son père... Lui et les Maraudeurs avaient du se faire une joie de cette occasion de jeter des sorts sur des Serpentards en toute liberté.

"- Je ne savais pas. (Heureusement Albus ne lui posa pas de questions.) Je serai ravi de m'occuper des cours de DCFM et de Duel.

- Bien, bien. (Un sourire horna le visage ridé avant qu'un air soucieux le remplace.) Dites-moi Harry, vous avez parlé d'un basilic à votre entrée...

- Hum, oui. Le tableau marquant l'entrée de mes appartements a changé, mais j'ai finalement compris pourquoi en voyant où j'avais atterri, ou plutôt quand.

- Vous habitez dans le château?"

Harry ne souhaitait pas répondre à des questions trop personnelles mais il les sentait arriver à grands pas. Il se contenta de donner des réponses simples en espérant que le vieux directeur ne creuse pas trop loin.

"- Je suis professeur.

- Votre mari aussi?

- Oui.

- Quelle matière enseignez-vous? (Et il ajouta rapidement:) Tout les deux.

- Mon mari s'occupe des sortilèges, des runes, ou des cours de DA magiques pour les élèves ayant passé leur BUSE. Quand à moi... J'enseigne la DA sous toutes ses formes et pour toutes les classes."

Harry avisa les sourcils froncés du directeur et hésita quand à la suite de ses explications, il serait intéressant d'avoir l'avis du vieil homme sur la nouvelle méthode d'étude de Poudlard. Mais dévoiler les changements apportés pourrait aussi poser problème dans l'évolution du futur si Dumbledore utilisait ces informations. Le brun mordilla sa lèvre inférieure un bref instant, puis décida que cela avait peu d'importance puisqu'il faudrait trouver un moyen d'effacer la mémoire de toutes les personnes l'ayant vu avant de quitter cette époque.

"- La DA, Défense et Attaque, a remplacé la DCFM, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle mêle l'apprentissage des sorts, de l'escrime et du combat à mains nues. Nous avons aussi des sessions de Duels auxquelles participent tous les résidents de Poudlard, cela comprend donc les élèves comme les professeurs. Bien sur il y a différents niveaux, nous ne mettons jamais un élève de seconde année contre un autre de septième, et les professeurs sont plus là pour faire des démonstrations ou affronter amicalement les meilleurs élèves. Nous organisons aussi de petits tournois pendant les vacances pour les élèves qui restent au château. Et un autre à lieu pour clôturer l'année, après les examens, pour détendre tous le monde. C'est devenu une coutume très appréciée car c'est souvent un étalage des meilleurs combattants utilisant leurs meilleurs techniques."

Harry décida de s'arrêter là. Les rides apparentes sur le front du vieil attestaient d'une intense réflexion.

"- C'est très intéressant et vous ne serez donc pas tellement dépaysé. D'autres matières ont-elles été modifié?

- Hé bien... Pas vraiment. Les changements dépendent principalement des enseignants et de leur manière d'enseigner. Nous nous sommes contentés de réoxygéner l'équipe car beaucoup des anciens professeurs ont souhaité prendre leur retraite, et notre génération à pris le relais."

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait parler de la guerre et de Voldemort. Cela n'avait pas d'importance s'il lançait un sort d'oubli sur toutes les informations données à la fin de son voyage, mais cela restait un sujet difficile qu'il n'était pas pressé d'aborder. Cependant cela pouvait paraître étrange que des sorciers n'ayant pas dépassé le demi-siècle soient à la tête de l'éducation de toute la jeunesse sorcière de la communauté anglaise. Il est vrai que l'on imaginait plus souvent un vieux sorcier barbu possédant expérience et sagesse qu'une jeune fille rêveuse et éthérée en tant que professeur destiné à éduquer ses enfants pour leur vie futur.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Albus ne savait que penser.

Harry devait avoir la trentaine à peine passée. Et il disait que sa génération avait remplacé les anciens professeurs qui, s'ils avaient pris leur retraite en 2010, devaient être sensiblement les mêmes qu'en cette année 1975. C'était une nouvelle pour le moins étrange. Cependant l'homme devant lui possédait un comportement assuré, et il diffusait le sentiment de puissance sereine et mesurée typique d'un homme qui aurait vu plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait du. Albus considéra cet aspect et en conclu qu'Harry Potter-Malfoy possédait sans conteste l'aura d'un guerrier.

Bien qu'elle soit plus forte chez son invité, Albus reconnaissait cette impression caractéristique qu'il ressentait habituellement au contact des grands aurors. Pourtant le brun se disait professeur... Il devait s'agir d'un ancien auror. Peut-etre le brun avait-il fait ses études et passé le concours pour ensuite se rendre compte, au bout de quelques années, qu'il préférait l'enseignement. Oui. C'était plus que probable. Fière de ses déductions, le vieux directeur ouvrit le premier tiroir de droite de son bureau et en sortit deux bonbons au citron. Il en lança un dans sa bouche et proposa l'autre à son invité. Celui-ci déclina l'offre et Albus put savourer le goût acide de ses friandises préférées puissance deux avant de poser sa prochaine question.

"- Dites-moi, pourquoi avoir quitté les aurors?"

Le vieil homme avait pris un ton assuré, sur de la justesse de sa conclusion. Mais la surprise et l'incompréhension qu'il lu sur les traits de son invité n'étaient pas feint au contraire du masque placide et du hochement de tete qui lui répondirent finalement.

"- Hum, oui. C'est cela, j'ai quitté les aurors pour enseigner à Poudlard. Je voulais rester proche des miens."

La formulation étrange de la dernière phrase fit légèrement tiquer le directeur mais il supposa que le jeune homme voulait parler de sa famille. Ce qui était plutôt logique s'il avait vécu des évènements difficiles. Ce qui l'avait rendu si fort lui avait sans doute aussi appris le poids de la perte.

"- Nous sommes dans une période troublée mon jeune ami. Il est bon d'avoir un combattant expérimenté parmi nous. Je vous encourage à enseigner comme vous en avez l'habitude, bien qu'il me paraisse difficile de disposer autant de connaissances à des élèves qui n'ont, pour certains, aucunes notions de combats ou d'escrime, en quelques heures de cours par semaine... (Les yeux de son interlocuteur brillèrent et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.)

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Laissez-moi jusqu'à ce soir pour m'installer et adapter mon programme de cette année, je vous le remettrai au dîner. Tout sera prêt pour demain."

Les propos assurés et le ton confiant rappelèrent à Albus Charlus Potter, le père de James, et la situation lui parut tout d'un coup déstabilisante. Surtout lorsqu'il prit en compte l'age du Harry devant lui, et celui du jeune James qui deviendrait son futur père.

"- Bien je vous fait donc confiance pour commencer demain matin, je crois me souvenir que les premières heures de cours sont avec les Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle de première année.

- Dites-moi directeur, qu'aviez-vous prévu pour l'enseignement de DCFM et de Duel cette année? Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que j'allais arriver et que je serai apte à enseigner ces matières.

- Ah... Mon jeune ami... C'est un secret bien gardé que vous me demandez là..."

Albus vit le jeune homme sourire et le regarder avec un éclat bien connu au fond des yeux, et il se demanda s'ils avaient été proche dans le futur. Il n'avait pas oublié la première phrase que lui avait adressé le brun dans son bureau: "Je suis ravi de vous revoir directeur". La pointe de tristesse qu'il avait pu discerner dans le ton lui faisait considérer le fait qu'il soit peut être mort dans le futur du jeune homme. Dure réalisation. Mais à l'age vénérable de quatre-vingt quatre ans, on savait que la fin était proche. Surtout lorsqu'on avait défait un mage noir... La guerre vous usait plus vite que les années. Il pouvait cependant se rassurer en pensant qu'il lui restait encore une vingtaine d'années devant lui pour voir la naissance du futur héritier Potter et ses années à Poudlard. Il avait presque hâte d'en arriver là.

"- Je vous connais directeur. J'espère que vous n'avez pas compté sur un quelconque présage pour sélectionner le professeur de DCFM de cette année.

- Hum... Hé bien, hé bien... C'est une idée intéressante que voilà."

Effectivement, le garçon le connaissait bien. Mais il avait déjà utilisé cette technique l'année dernière et le professeur qui avait apparemment été désigné avait souffert d'une farce de ses élèves et n'avait plus voulu enseigner. Ce n'était pourtant pas méchant, un simple sort d'illusion qui lui avait fait croire qu'il était une femme pendant deux jours. Albus ne comprenait toujours la réaction de son ancien professeur. Mais cette année il avait utilisé un nouveau tour! Un fabuleux tour moldu qui appelait les esprits pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Ce n'était pas vraiment des prédictions n'est-ce pas? Dans tout les cas, ça avait fabuleusement bien marché. Début Aout, il avait prié le Ouija d'un "Par Merlin" et avait demandé s'il trouverait un professeur compétent pour la nouvelle année. Le "OUI" obtenu l'avait grandement rassuré. Il avait ensuite demandé s'il devait le chercher, et avait cette fois-ci obtenu un "NON" clair. Ce qui l'avait étonné, mais on ne conteste pas les volontés de Merlin alors Albus avait attendu. D'ailleurs il devait avouer avoir commencé à douter il y deux jours, en ne voyant aucun professeur potentiel se présenter à l'école alors que la rentrée arrivait à grands pas. Cependant, un étranger avait débarqué au déjeuné et Albus ne put s'empêcher de penser que Merlin faisait très bien son travail.

Albus expliqua sa démarche à son invité qui rit franchement avant de lui dire, entre deux éclats de rire, qu'il s'attendait à un procédé de ce genre.

* * *

Alors, alors?

La partie d'Albus ne se finissait pas comme ça dans mon brouillon, et d'ailleurs je la poursuis au début du chapitre suivant, mais ce dernier passage sur la manière dont Albus choisit ses profs de DCFM n'était pas prévu et j'ai préféré coupé.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience! XD


End file.
